


Two Worlds Collided

by fyrbyrd



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: One of them is turned to the other side.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s), H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Kudos: 1





	Two Worlds Collided

**Author's Note:**

> Sitting on my computers since the late 80's / early 90's.

"Do you think we've outrun them?" asked Face as he and Murdock crouched in the undergrowth looking back the way they had come.

"I hope so. Let's get back to the Colonel. All I want is a nice bath and a warm bed," answered Murdock looking at Face meaningfully.

Face smiled and nodded, "Me too."

Then slowly they moved out. Yet neither of them saw the carefully concealed tripwire that triggered the landmine. The explosion echoed through the jungle and two separate forces became instantly alert, and hurried towards the source of the sound.

"Colonel Alvarez, look, the ones we've been hunting." 

A tall handsome looking jungle fighter looked ahead, in the clearing he could see the bodies and he hurried towards them. While he approached the one on the left, nearest where the mine had been planted, his men became alert again to more sounds. 

"Someone's coming, Colonel," warned one of his men. 

He turned the body over and put his hand to the neck, "This one is alive, bring him quickly." 

Then men nearest him picked the body up and hurried back the way they had come. 

"What about the other one?" asked the Colonel. 

"No time sir, quickly we must go or they will see us."

The Colonel looked over at the other one then heard the approach of others and tapping his Lieutenant on the shoulder, they hurried after the rest of their force.

"Here sir, come quick," shouted a young man. 

Hannibal rushed over to him in the clearing, the young man was leaning over one of his friends. 

"He's alive, sir." 

Hannibal gave a relieved nod, then his eyes caught something near where the blast had been. He walked over and picked it up. It was covered in blood. He held it tightly as he looked around for other signs, but there was nothing, he looked back to the others.

"We must get him to the doctor, sir," continued the young man.

Hannibal nodded and they picked him up, he followed slowly behind, unable to look back.

"Murdock!" shouted Face as he woke up with a start, then he collapsed back into the bed as pain shot through his head. 

"It's all right, Face. Lie still, you're going to be all right. Let the doctor give you an injection." 

"Murdock, where's Murdock? We hit a mine, we didn't see it until it went off." 

"I know, Face." 

Then he felt a jab in his arm, "How is he? Tell me how he is Colonel." 

But even as he spoke the injection took a hold of him taking away the pain, bringing him sleep.

Hannibal sat beside Face for a long time and watched him while he slept. He was relieved that he had come around. Relieved to know at least one of them survived. He pulled the blood stained and charred baseball cap from his pocket and looked at it sadly. 

"He's not in pain Face, not anymore."

Colonel Alvarez walked into the hut that his people used as a medical facility. 

"Well?" he asked of the young man that stood over the captured mercenary.

"He'll live, but he took a bad crack to the skull, I doubt he'll be able to give you any information for a while. He's lucky he hasn't got any brain damage. But he'll be deaf in one ear, that's for certain and the other isn't so good. He won't be able to use his left leg for some time either, it's broken. The burns will heal and I got a few pieces of shrapnel out and those cuts will heal. It's just a matter of when he'll come around." 

"When he does, send for me immediately."

The second time Face came around he woke quietly and though his vision was a little blurred he could see that the Colonel was sitting beside him. And the Colonel was asleep.

Face closed his eyes to let his vision clear, then on opening them again he took a look around the room. He knew he was in a small hospital that belonged to their clients and yet he could see that apart from the little boy who had been there yesterday, he was the only patient. Then he saw what the Colonel was clutching in his hand. He reached out for it and as he took it the Colonel woke up.

Their eyes met and Face saw the redness in the Colonel's blue eyes.

"No," he cried, "No. Tell me, he's here somewhere. Tell me he's all right."

But Hannibal could only stare.

Face clutched the cap to him, "Oh God, no." And grief overwhelmed him.

He woke up to the sounds of booming bells, only they were in his head and they wouldn't go away. A young man bent over him, he could see his mouth was moving, but the bells wouldn't let him hear what was being said. Another man looked down at him and he saw them talk to each other, but he could not hear what they said.

"I told you he would be like this, he can't hear. Maybe it will wear off in the right ear, but I don't know, we'll have to wait and see."

Alvarez sighed heavily, "He's proving more trouble than he's worth. You know your orders."

"I know, send for you if anything changes."

They went away and left him and his eyes tried to figure out where he was, but when he couldn't, he closed them again and went back to sleep, it was one way to escape the bells.

It was quieter the next day and the doctor hovered over him constantly, often saying something, but remaining unheard. So he brought in a chalkboard to communicate with his patient. He was pleased to be able to have that and to learn about his ills, he hadn't even noticed the broken leg until he was told.

But then the doctor asked him a simple question, What is your name? He thought for a time and wrote, 'I don't know.'

The doctor read it with curiosity.

'Where do you come from?' 

Again he thought and answered the same as before.

'Do you know where you are?' 

'No.' 

Then the doctor disappeared.

"Lost his memory! How?" 

"The blast could have done it and it may be temporary, like the deafness." 

Alvarez sat down, "Useless, he is utterly useless to us." 

"Then what shall I do with him?" 

Alvarez thought a moment. "He knows nothing of who he is or where he came from?" 

"No." 

"Get him fixed up. We need all the men we can get and having one I could sacrifice makes it worth keeping him alive." 

"What should I tell him?"

"Anything you want to, but not about his former occupation. Tell him he's one of us, got hurt, convince him." 

The doctor nodded, he understood and returned to his patient and the chalkboard. 

The first name that came to his mind was Toby, so he called his patient Toby and told him that he had been hurt fighting. The story seemed to be accepted.

"Damn!" shouted Alvarez as he walked into the hospital hut. The doctor, Nino was sitting with Toby. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Those bloody Americans won't give up and go home. I lost three good men to them today." 

"Three, that's ten in the last week," continued Nino. 

"Eleven," came a new voice. 

"You heard me!" 

"Yes, I can hear in one ear now. When can I go out?" 

"Out, what do you mean out?" said Alvarez. 

"I'm nearly well, I should get back to the fight as soon as I can." 

Alvarez looked at Nino, their fabricated story really had stuck. 

"You want to fight the Americans?" asked Alvarez. 

"Yes, why not?" 

"You're not well enough," answered Nino.

"But I feel fine." 

"You still limp badly. Not yet, you're not ready." 

"He's got spirit though," said Alvarez. "You are --" 

"Toby." 

"I want you to have dinner with me tonight, Toby, then we'll discuss when you can... rejoin the fight." 

"Okay."   
" I'll see you later. Nino will bring you at seven." 

Nino nodded and wondered what his leader was up to.

There was a meal set out on the table as Murdock entered Alvarez's hut. The man himself came out of the bedroom and saw him leaning on his crutch.

"Here, take a seat please, get off that leg."

He sat where indicated and still felt uncomfortable. "Thank you."

"That leg will stop you from fighting for a bit," said Alvarez sitting. 

"It should be fine soon." 

"Perhaps. We will see. Have you been able to remember anything that happened before your accident yet?" 

"No. I... I can't. Nothing. Nino has told me all he could. He had to explain to me why we are fighting these people and that I was an American too, raised here. I did wonder why I was different."

Alvarez took a drink from his wine glass, his eyes riveted to Murdock. 

"Yes, you were raised in this country. You have been with my people a long time. I was testing you yesterday, trying to see if you did remember anything."

"Oh, how?" 

"I pretended not to know your name, though I know you very well."

"Do you?" 

"Yes. You were quite important to me before you stood on that mine. I was hoping you would remember." 

Murdock looked confused and Alvarez smiled. 

"I have tried, really I have. But I just can't remember. Tell me please. I want to know, it makes me feel better to know what I have done. If I never remember, at least I will still know. You might not want to remember and that's why you can't." 

Confusion reigned again for Murdock. "Please, if I have done something wrong, I'd like to know that too."

"Oh, it wasn't wrong, well not in my eyes. But others do consider it as so." 

"What?" 

Alvarez stared at him a few minutes. "The fact that you used to share my bed." 

Murdock was startled. Nothing had prepared him for that. 

"Nobody else knew about it," continued Alvarez, "It's not a thing you let on around here." 

Murdock stared at the plate in front of him not knowing what to say and suddenly feeling scared.

"That's why I hoped you would remember something," lied Alvarez, "Because I want you back." 

He didn't know if he would be believed, but everything else had been up until now. And he wanted to try the American. He wanted to see how far he could go with him. 

"I don't know... if I can," said Murdock. "Now I wish I could remember."

"There's only one way to find out." 

Murdock looked up into Alvarez's eyes. 

"But there's no rush. Eat. It will make you feel better." 

Murdock began to eat slowly, unable to shake the fear he felt and yet the thought of letting another man make love to him didn't feel distasteful. 

The meal over, he sat there wondering what to do next when he felt a hand touch his knee.

"Toby, won't you try at least. I want you and I want you now." 

Alvarez was serious.

"I'm scared," said Murdock. 

Alvarez stood and moved beside him drawing him to his feet. 

"It's nothing you haven't done before. Come." Alvarez led him into the bedroom and closed the door. He sat Murdock down on the bed and began to undress himself. "There is no need to be afraid. Take your clothes off, we will not be disturbed."

Murdock watched Alvarez undress before him. He could not take his eyes away and he felt warm. But he made no move to undress himself. 

Alvarez stood before him naked, then moved closer and began to undress Murdock himself. Murdock let him and experienced excitement when the hands caressed him, his body remembered even if he did not.

He closed his eyes as Alvarez stroked him and he had to admit to himself that he liked what was happening. He came erect and allowed Alvarez to lay him back. Then a mouth took over from the hand and he gasped. Alvarez continued and soon brought him to climax.

Then the mouth travelled up to his own and he responded and reached between Alvarez legs. Though the move surprised Alvarez, it pleased him too and when the American had excited him more than he could stand, he quickly prepared him, getting the responses he wanted. He picked up Murdock's legs and entered him. He couldn't help his urgent entry, but it did not seem to bother Murdock who reacted by arching his back. Alvarez thrust and Murdock moved easily beneath him, moaning with obvious ecstasy. Alvarez also enjoyed his ride, his hands clasping Murdock's shoulders tightly as he came to climax. 

Then he collapsed beside Murdock as they both tried to get back their breath. 

Alvarez knew Murdock had done it before.

"See Toby, I didn't lie to you, you have done this before."

"I'm sorry I was frightened. I wasn't sure whether to believe you or not. But my body knew you were right." 

"Yes, I know," Alvarez smiled, "And I want it to continue to remember." 

Murdock slept soon after, but Alvarez remained awake. He had enjoyed taking him, no one else had ever responded like that before. He revised his plans. He decided that Murdock was too valuable to waste. He had a man that could fight and perform for him too. 

He slid his hand over Murdock's chest, "Yes, my friend, you will stay here. Here in my bed."

Murdock healed well staying in the comfort of Alvarez's quarters, and he felt quite at home in Alvarez's bed, though Alvarez would not allow him to be dominant at all. 

Alvarez also told him about the current fighting, about how determined the Americans had become, how intent they were of destroying them. Again Murdock wanted to join the fighting, but Alvarez shut those thoughts out by making love to him.   
Murdock lay in Alvarez's arms, "I still want to do my part." 

"You have and you got hurt. I don't want to lose you again." 

"You won't. I can fight. I will prove that to you. I want to please you." 

"You do please me," Alvarez nuzzled him.

"I want to prove my worth. To be worthy of this place." 

"Not yet. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a rest day, we can stay in all day and I'll test your endurance." 

Murdock snuggled closer, "Oh, yes please."

Alvarez found himself aroused once more. He was still surprised at how much he could get out of Murdock, at how well he responded and succumbed to his domination. At how well the American aroused him even when he thought he was tired. 

He mounted Murdock again and rode to the heights with him and held on for as long as he could. While he did he wondered about the other. The one who had enjoyed all this before him.

At night Face usually dreamed of the past. He had nothing else left. Only in dreams could he remember the feel of Murdock's body. Could smell and taste him and love him until he was utterly exhausted. He always woke crying and alone. He knew he would never find anyone to replace him. That he would never love like that again.

And now he was determined to destroy those responsible for that. To obliterate them from the surface of the earth. The Colonel could not stop him either and he watched Face turn into a man possessed and on the path of his own destruction too. Face didn't care anymore. He took risks that were too dangerous and there was no stopping him.

They knew Alvarez was the leader of the group and Face always aimed for him. But Alvarez had a way of getting out of the way and they all noticed that he was frequently not with his men and they had no idea why. 

So when the location of their current village was discovered, Face was only too happy to join the raiding party. He wanted to catch Alvarez off guard and if he could he would kill him.

Nino rushed into Alvarez's quarters. He knew to do so would anger his leader, but he had to. He actually walked in on him busy atop the American. 

Alvarez was off in seconds, "How dare you?" 

"We believe we are about to be attacked, I had to come in." 

Murdock had turned around and felt embarrassed at being caught like that.

"All right, get out. I'll be a few minutes." 

Nino left and Alvarez jumped out of bed, "We'll finish this later." 

"Please, can I help. I can walk well now. Let me prove my other skills to you." 

Alvarez looked down at him, "You might have to anyway. Okay, but stay where I tell you to stay, no straying." 

Murdock beamed and also reached for his clothes and soon they were both in the compound and armed. 

The fighting had began on the opposite side of the village from them, already the front gate had been destroyed and soldiers poured in. Alvarez edged his way forward with Murdock and several of his own men following close behind.

He stopped and sent some of them in other directions, then moved on until he reached a hut with a high floor. 

"You can go under there Toby, and be careful. You can fight, but I don't want you taking any chances, all right?" 

Murdock nodded and did as ordered. Then Alvarez moved on. 

It was not long before Murdock saw the enemy coming into his view. He began to fire, sending them flying for cover, then they began to fire back. He realized he was now in danger of being trapped there so after a quick burst at them, he made for the rear and then along behind a few huts until he found another secure place and he fired upon any of the enemy that came into his sights.

He also saw that the number of the enemy was far greater than their own people. Which would mean that they were in trouble especially, as he had seen, that half their force was already dead or captured. Knowing this he wanted to find Alvarez, to be sure his leader and lover was still alive.

He headed towards where he could hear fighting still going on using the huts for cover, he was also heading towards the rear of the camp now. He heard a call and recognized it as Alvarez, then another voice shouted and a shot rang out. 

He came in between two huts and stayed close to the edge until he reached the end and peeked out. His heart leapt when he saw Alvarez on the ground, a wound on his shoulder. He was nearly going to move to him, but he could hear someone else openly advancing on Alvarez. 

Alvarez moved slightly, "Don't move," came an American voice, "I'd be only too happy to end it all for you." 

The man moved to stand over Alvarez, his gun pointed at his skull. "I've been waiting for this chance, you bastard." 

Murdock leapt out, his gun aimed at the blonde man. "Drop it, carefully." 

The man, who's back was to him, seemed to jerk himself straight, he began to turn still with the gun in his hand. 

"I said drop it," continued Murdock.

The man stopped and dropped the gun, then he slowly turned around. Murdock did not see the look of shock from him, of total disbelief, his eyes were on Alvarez. 

"Can you get up, we've got to get out of here. There are too many of them." 

Alvarez nodded and slowly began to get to his feet. 

"Murdock!" gasped out his prisoner. 

Murdock looked at him, "You be quiet or I'll kill you." 

The man's mouth fell open and he continued to stare. "Don't you know me?" 

"I said shut up!" ordered Murdock with anger as he watched Alvarez gain his feet and slowly walk towards him.

"What shall I do with him?" Murdock asked of Alvarez. 

Alvarez smiled as he saw a situation he had never dreamed would happen. He knew the American recognized Murdock, but Murdock did not know him at all anymore. 

"Let's use him to get us out of here for now," Alvarez began and he took the gun from Murdock, "Search him first, let's make sure he isn't carrying anything." 

Murdock approached him, "Please Murdock, can't you see it's me, Face?"

"Listen you, one more word and I'll knock you flat," said Murdock then he went behind him to pat him down. 

"Nothing else," he said to Alvarez. 

"Good, get his gun and mine and we'll make for the gate." 

Murdock did so then he prodded Face forward with his rifle. 

Face moved out, not believing what was happening. Murdock did not recognize him at all. It was also a shock to find he was alive after months believing him dead. And he was now on Alvarez's side, his enemy! 

A burst of fire had them all scurrying for cover. 

"Alvarez," called out another American voice. 

Alvarez and Murdock had made it behind a bench, Face however had gone in the other direction. 

"Over here, Colonel. He's over here," called the other from his cover. 

"Damn!" cursed Alvarez, "I should have let you kill him." 

"Come out Alvarez, you are finished, we've got all your people." 

"Colonel, he's not alone," called Face. 

Murdock peeked over the bench and shot at Face's position. 

"Shit!" he heard him say. 

Fire then came from the other's direction, "Give up Alvarez, you're trapped." 

"You stay here," whispered Alvarez, "They won't kill you." 

"What are you going to do?" asked Murdock. 

"I have to give up. When they've got me, get out of here." 

"No. I won't leave you. I can't leave you." 

"I said they won't hurt you, but they won't let you stay with me either." 

"Why?" 

"They'll try and make you one of them. They'll be friendly towards you. They'll think they are setting you free." 

"No. I don't want that. I only want you. Let's try to make a run for it." 

"I can't Toby. I'm hit anyway, We wouldn't get far." 

Murdock reached out to him, "I'm not leaving you. If they take us, they take us together."

Alvarez kissed him, partly for his loyalty and partly because he was afraid. Afraid the Americans would win him back. 

They threw out their guns and Murdock helped Alvarez to his feet. 

Face ran out from his hiding place to the advancing men. 

"Colonel, it's Murdock, he's alive and he doesn't know me." 

"I can see that Face." 

Soon they stood before the pair and the Colonel searched their faces. He saw determination on one and hate in the other. Alvarez might be his prisoner, but he would keep his pride. But Murdock was not the man he knew. There was anger in his eyes and the way he held Alvarez showed that he would protect him.

The Colonel leveled his eyes at Alvarez, "I suppose he won't want to join us?"

"No, Colonel, he wouldn't. He is mine now, you'll not get him to believe otherwise." 

"Murdock, is it true?" 

"My name is Toby and I go with him." 

"Murdock --" began Face, but the Colonel grabbed a hold of his arm as he tried to move. 

"It's no use Face. He doesn't know us. He must have lost his memory when the mine hit him. Don't force it, he might come round later. If he wants to be with Alvarez now we can't force him away. Look at him, he sees us as the enemy. He's happily kill us if he got the chance." 

Alvarez smiled and the Colonel saw it. Turning to the men behind him he ordered, "Take them, take them both." 

Several soldiers came forward and forced them to walk towards the gates. Murdock continued to help Alvarez and they soon joined other survivors of their village, including Nino who moved to them as they approached. 

"Colonel, are you all right?"

"Yes, for now." 

Nino was eyeing Murdock suspiciously, but Alvarez shook his head. Nino knew better than to say anything.

"What will they do with us?" he asked instead. 

"Turn us in, of course. We're finished anyway. Facing a Government firing squad will end it all." 

"But we were defending our land." 

"True, but to them we weren't. We were harassing their people. We were stealing from them. We have never fitted their mold and they knew we never would. So they had to destroy us. They'll probably put on a show trial, make us out as nothing but criminals and kill us to satisfy their justice."

They reached the destroyed gates and saw some trucks pulling in. The twenty or so of them were loaded in, Nino and Murdock not leaving Alvarez's side for a minute.

Face watched Murdock as he sat with Alvarez in the fenced compound they were being held in. He wanted so much for Murdock to remember him and what there had been between them. He saw how Alvarez casually put an arm over Murdock's shoulder and made him at ease. But Face felt a pang and it made him even more frustrated.

The Colonel came up behind him on the verandah and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel, what if Murdock never regains his memory? What if he chooses to stay with Alvarez." 

The Colonel puffed on his cigar, "Then we'll lose him," he answered plainly, "And if he chooses to stay with Alvarez, well..." 

"The Government wants Alvarez and his people. They want to put him on trial, imprison them or shoot them. If Murdock goes with Alvarez... We've got to try and reach him, but he won't let us near. Colonel, will you let me speak to Alvarez? Maybe I can get through to him, get him to talk Murdock out of going with them." 

Hannibal saw the desperation on Face's face. "Okay. I'll get them to bring him into the house." 

Face sat at the desk in the library awaiting the arrival of Alvarez. He was nervous because the man was now the only person who could save Murdock. He knew there was a friendship between them and he wanted to use that influence. 

Alvarez was finally escorted into the room and left alone with him, the guards remaining just outside the door. 

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Alvarez seating himself before the desk.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to speak to you about Murdock -- the one you call Toby. You know he is one of us and that because of the mine he can't remember us."

"So what about him?" 

"I want you to talk him out of wanting to go with you. To possibly save his life. He's not one of you and he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned with you." 

Alvarez laughed, "It's more than that, now isn't it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you want him back, don't you?" 

"Of course I want him back, he's my friend." 

"He was also your lover." 

Face looked at Alvarez with surprise. 

"You are wondering how I knew that, aren't you? He had no memory, so how do I know?" He laughed again, "I know because he is my lover now." 

He watched Face go through shock into controlled anger.

"I knew because of the way he acted when I first took him into my bed. He may not have remembered doing it before, but his body sure did and he loved it. I was wondering who his former lover could be and when I knew it wasn't your Colonel wanting to speak to me, I knew it had to be his former lover wanting to get him back." 

Face was not expecting what he had heard, he had figured on friendship, but for Alvarez to take Murdock that way, to make him his lover!

"That's why he doesn't want to leave me. he's mine and I love him too." 

"If you loved Murdock you wouldn't let him face what you're facing." 

"Why not? It proves his loyalty to me and what person wouldn't want to die with their lover." 

"But he has another life. A life you wiped away with your mine," Face retorted angrily. 

Alvarez laughed again, "Yes, the life he shared with you. That was the past and he doesn't know it, he may never know it. All he knows is what I gave him and what I think I will continue to give him until he says otherwise." 

"You bastard," spat Face as he stood, "You don't care that he might die, do you? You don't love him, you're using him, first to satisfy your lust and second because he is one of us. What were you going to do to him when you first caught him? When you thought he might be able to give you information? Torture him maybe, kill him later. But then you learned he couldn't remember anything, how were you going to use him then, before you decided to take him to your bed. And why did you even do that?"

"Oh we are jealous now, aren't we? All right. I'll answer you. You got most of it right. But he was deaf when he first came around, we didn't know he had no memory. Then he started communicating by writing and we learned that he didn't know who he was. I was going to use him because he could fight and if he got killed, then I knew it would hurt your lot, because you'd know that you killed one of your own. Our doctor gave him an identity and through that he became one of us and he wanted to fight you. I became interested then and I wondered how far I could go with our little tale, I convinced him that we had been lovers and I wanted to try someone new. He was scared at first, but as I said, his body remembered and that made him mine. I enjoyed him too, he let me do what I wanted. No one had ever performed for me like he did and that aroused me more. So he became my lover, he didn't care about anything else." 

Face had sat down during Alvarez's story. And once Alvarez finished he looked at him, seeing his victory. 

"No, if you want him back, you're going to have to win him back and I won't do a thing to help you." 

"Guards," called Face, "I hope you die, Alvarez. All the time you had him I thought you had killed him. I wanted to kill you, and I would have if he hadn't saved you." 

The guards came in, "I wish you luck, 'coz you're gonna need it," laughed Alvarez as they led him out. 

Face sat at the desk a long time afterwards, wondering just what to do next.

The prisoners had huts to go into at night, an old dormitory in fact. Alvarez was placed in a room of his own, but Murdock found a way to get in without being seen.

"Where have you been? When they took you away I got worried." 

Alvarez stood and put his arms out, Murdock went into them immediately and was held tightly. "I just had a friendly little chat with one of the Americans." 

They sat on the bed. 

"What about?" 

Alvarez smiled and began undressing Murdock, "About you." 

"What about me?" 

"They wanted me to talk you into leaving me." He said making Murdock lean up so he could get his pants off.

"Leaving you? And go where?" 

Alvarez was hurriedly undressing himself, "To join them."

"Why?" 

Alvarez, now naked knelt down and kissed him, "Because you are an American." Then his mouth trailed downwards.

"But I was raised here, I'm not one of them."

Alvarez gently pushed him back and parted his legs. "But you're still an American, now be quiet." Then Alvarez took him into his mouth bringing him erect.

He found he couldn't ask any more questions when the ecstasy took over. He fell back on top the bed to enjoy it.

"They think they can save your life," Alvarez finished the previous conversation, as he brushed his fingers through Murdock's hair. "We will die, you know." 

"I can't leave you." 

"Why not?" 

"I love you, you are my leader too. I would feel like I had deserted you." 

"But what if we played up to them." 

"What?" 

"I was thinking if you got onto their side you might be able to free me." 

"What about the others?"

"I don't care about them, we don't need them. Now listen, one of those Americans is interested in you." 

"Interested?" 

"Yes, interested. He'd do anything to have you. We could use that and get free, we could kill them all at once."

"But why?"

"What do you mean why? They want to kill us, why shouldn't we kill them first, then we'd really be free and they'd have paid for taking all we had away from us." 

"But they haven't threatened that. They want to kill us, they're only turning us over to the Government because they have to. We've got to get away before that."

"Then what will we do?"

"Find new men and carry on in our fight." 

"What about Nino?" 

"We don't need him, we can only hope to get ourselves away. You will let that American pursue his interest, he'll tell you lots of lies to get you to come across, but that doesn't matter. Let him get you alone, please him if you have to, but get a gun and come for me after you've gotten him out of the way. We'll blow this place to kingdom come before they even suspect. Maybe the Government will think we all died and we'll be safe until we can raise a new group. That's why our people have to stay. Martyrs to our cause.

Murdock didn't like it, but he had no chance to argue. Alvarez pushed him back and entered him, he couldn't think of anything else but the pleasure Alvarez gave him. 

Alvarez kicked Murdock out of the bed before dawn reminding him of what he should do and do that day, because they were due to be moved out the next day. It would be their only chance. 

Murdock went out with the rest and sat with Nino. Alvarez had chosen to stay inside to keep the way clear for Murdock. But Murdock kept thinking about Alvarez's plans, to let the others die so they could escape... And being with Nino made it worse. He tried to figure out a way for them all to survive or at least have a chance to run. Yet he was disturbed in his thoughts when two guards came for him. 

They took him to the main house and stopped at the door where one knocked, when they heard the answer, they motioned him inside alone. He saw the younger American sitting at the desk looking very nervous.

"I'm glad you came," he said standing, "Please sit down, I'd like to talk to you." 

Murdock sat and watched him, Alvarez's suggestion running through his mind. 

"I want you to listen to me very carefully without interruptions. Okay? Many years ago there was a war in Vietnam and men from America were sent there to fight in it. Among them were four men who came together to form a team. The leader was Colonel Hannibal Smith, with Captain H.M. Murdock, Lieutenant Templeton Peck and Sergeant Bosco Baracus. We were the best, but near the end of the war something went wrong. The team known as the A-Team were sent on a mission to rob the Bank of Hanoi, we were caught but the man who sent us on that mission had died, so no one believed our story. They shipped us back to America where we escaped and became a mercenary group. However, one member of the team, who flew our helicopters, had not been caught with us, instead he wound up in a psychiatric hospital as a mental patient. He remained one of us. He came here with us, but he had an accident, he and I walked into a mine and we were both hurt. He lost his memory and got caught. But he is one of us, will always be one of us."

"Interesting story, but what has it got to do with me?" 

"You're the one who walked into the mine and lost his memory."

"I told you, my name is Toby and I belong to Alvarez's men." 

"Oh really, then why don't you fill me in on your life?" 

"What for?" 

"Because I'm interested. I want to know why you, an American, got involved with this gang of butchers."

"I came here as a child, I was raised here when my parents died."

"Really? Well that's strange. Answer me this. If you were raised here from a child, why do you have a perfect American accent?" Surely you would have lost that being here so long? Surely you would speak Spanish more than English?" 

"Well I...I," he stopped to think about that, finding himself confused. 

"Look at your skin. Surely you would have became tanned after so many years here, yet you are very pale. Even I have a better tan than you. Look at your teeth, how could they be as good as they are if you lived here all your life. Alvarez has rotten teeth or haven't you noticed. And didn't you have an accident with a mine?" 

Murdock sat thinking , everything the American said was true. All he really knew of his life had been what Nino and Alvarez had told him.

"And what about that jacket you're wearing, what does it say on the back? It says Da Nang 1970. Da Nang is in Vietnam. If you've been here all your life, how did you get that jacket?" 

Murdock looked at the jacket. 

"And another thing. I bet I could tell you most of the things in its pockets. Why don't you take them out. Let's see. They are a yo-yo..."

Murdock pulled out a yo-yo and stared at it. And after that Face was right in everything he took out of his pockets. 

"But I was searched when we were brought in here." 

"Not by me." 

"Someone told you." 

Face shook his head, he had seen that he was getting somewhere. 

"Okay. Then why don't you tell me this information. Let's start with your last name." 

"My name is Toby... Toby..." he stopped confused. He did not know. 

Then Face decided to throw in a little more. "Alvarez said that you're his lover. How did you become his lover?" 

"I don't know." 

"What? 

"I don't know!" he said standing angry at his confusion. 

"So how do you know which story is true?"

Murdock closed his eyes and sat down again, "I don't know." 

"All right. You do know one thing, and that's your own body. What if I told you a few things about it that only someone who knows you would know about? Like that scar on your left shoulder which has a matching one on your back." 

Murdock touched his own shoulder, there were scars there. And then Face went on, even to intimate details. How could he know about that? He had not been stripped when they came in. And he was certain that he and Alvarez were alone last night. And he knew Alvarez would not have given such details away. 

"How... how do you know all this?"

"Because you were my friend. Because we knew about each other. I could give you a more complete life story which would ring far truer than the one you have." 

"Try me."

So Face did. He told Murdock everything he knew about him. 

Murdock's head was pounding by the time he was through. 

"But that's not all of it. I didn't tell you one important piece." 

"What's that?" 

"That you also had a lover. A person who cared about you, worked best with you. Who never let you down or dominated you all the time like Alvarez does." 

Murdock saw pictures in his mind that had nothing to do with his life with Alvarez.

"I've got a headache, I don't want to hear any more." 

Face got up and moved around the desk. "You are H.M. Murdock, you belong with us, not with Alvarez." 

"My name is Toby," Murdock put his hands to his head. "He said you would lie to me and you are. Leave me alone!" 

"I can't leave you alone. I love you, I won't let you die because of someone else's hatred of us." 

"Leave me alone." 

"No." 

Face was behind his chair now and Murdock was battling with the strange images in his mind. Of helicopters and black vans and men in white locking him up. Of planes and car chases and an invisible dog he called Billy. Of a white haired American, a black man and the man in the room with him. The man known as the Faceman.

A hand touched his hair, stroked it. 

"I love you Murdock. I will always love you, no matter what. Even if you never remember me." 

Yet over the images he could hear Alvarez's voice. Let him have you if he wants... 

He closed his eyes wishing it would all stop. Face moved to stand in front of him.

"Please don't... I'm all confused. My head is aching. I'm not sure... what to believe." He opened his eyes. 

Face knelt down in front of him, bringing his eyes down to stare into the blue ones. 

"Can't you see the truth in me? Can't you see into my heart." His hands reached up to touch Murdock's. 

Murdock felt scared again, exactly like he had the first night with Alvarez. 

"I want to show you what love is," said Face as he took Murdock's hand and drew him up out of the seat. 

Murdock let himself be drawn from the library into the next room. It was a bedroom. At first he felt like a reliving of that night with Alvarez, but as he let himself be seated on the bed with Face seated beside him, he leaned forward and they kissed. It was slow at first, then more passionate. They fell onto the bed locked in the embrace and began stripping each other. There was an urgency between them and Murdock knew then that this time he could be dominant. And Face let him.

Murdock mounted him and entered him carefully, yet he was unable to stop his frenzied actions. Face moaned beneath him taking everything he gave. His climax came quickly though, and he collapsed on his back panting heavily. 

Face turned over on his side facing Murdock, his hands caressing his chest, his mouth nibbling at his neck. 

Murdock's head still pounded, but now he knew who lay beside him, all the rest had been a deception. 

He let Face turn him over and take him and every part of it was pure ecstasy. Every touch, every thrust told him he was home, that this was his true lover. They both cried out with Face's climax and Face lingered within him until they both came down from the heights.

"Oh God Face, what have I done?" 

Face knelt beside him, "Murdock, you said my name." 

Murdock remained on his stomach his head buried in his hands. 

"You haven't done anything." 

He looked up with tears in his eyes, "I believed Alvarez." 

Face touched his cheek wiping away the tears. "You lost your memory. You needed something to fill the void. Alvarez took advantage of that void. He made you into something you weren't. Some part of you remembered you had a lover and responded to Alvarez's advances." 

"I slept with him last night, Face." 

"So?" 

"So... I feel like a fool." 

"You're back now. It doesn't matter now. What happened, happened. Murdock, we have been believing you were dead. To find you alive..." 

"Hold me Face, just hold me." 

Face snuggled up beside him and held him. He kept quiet letting Murdock come to terms with himself.

Later that day Murdock remembered what Alvarez had been planning. He finally saw Alvarez for the bastard that he was. He thought of Nino, the young doctor who had helped him and of how Alvarez 's plans would have left him for dead. He would have been satisfied too. All to save Alvarez's worthless hide. 

"Face, is there any way you could have Nino brought in here. I have to speak to him." 

"Nino?" 

"The doctor in Alvarez's group. He virtually saved my life and I need to see him before he goes." 

"Yeah sure. I think I can arrange that." 

"Oh thanks Face, thanks a lot." 

"Anything for you," smiled Face. 

They both dressed and Face hurried off to do this favor for his friend, glad to have him back. 

Nino was brought to the library and Murdock saw him alone. 

"I have my memory back." 

"I am glad. That means you won't die with us. I'm sorry about turning you into something you weren't." 

"You kept me alive, Nino, otherwise Alvarez would have killed me. I'm thankful for that. But I don't want any of you to die for him, he doesn't deserve that. He wanted me to come here and find a way to help his escape. Then he planned to kill not only my friends, but the rest of you, just to save himself. He didn't count on my getting my memory back, he wanted me to give myself to my friend, knock him out, get his gun and come to free him. But my friend was my original lover and he could not give up on me. He helped me get my identity back. Now if you or any of the others are still loyal to Alvarez, you shouldn't be. He's a user and thinks only of himself." 

"I knew he was a user. I knew he would find a way to use you. I will tell the others, never fear."

A few weeks later back in L.A., Face had gotten out of bed to get the newspaper. He left Murdock to sleep and returned to read it in bed. 

He found a story on Alvarez and woke his partner.

"All of Alvarez's people turned against him at the trial. He got sentenced to death on his own, the others got prison terms." 

Murdock stared at the ceiling as he listened. 

"So he is dead." 

"By now, yes." 

"Good. Make love to me Face." 

"Now." 

"Yes now. I want to feel I'm wanted. I want to feel that I am loved. I want you to be the only person my body remembers."

Face obliged and Murdock blanked Alvarez from his mind. He was where he wanted to be and he no longer felt guilty. 

* * *


End file.
